


Best Friends

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, it's just a mention, not actually but still, two bros chilling in a hot tub, you can take this as romo but tbh we need more rep of platonic best bros cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Lance shook his head slightly, lashes half closed, before groaning, "I don't think I'll ever fully recover. That sunburn was so bad." He paused, his gaze roaming over Hunk's face, but Hunk couldn't quite figure out the expression on Lance's. Then his best friend added, "But I guess nothing will ever be as great as watching the ocean waves with my best friend at my side."





	Best Friends

 

Lance's eyelashes were so long. Hunk gripped that thought solidly, using it to ground his spinning head. He lay on his side, facing Lance, just far enough apart, and marveled at each chestnut lash curling upward over blue irises and large, round, bewildered pupils.

 Or maybe they were dilated from the alcohol, Hunk couldn't tell. Its warmth settled in his chest and limbs and he grinned. Every time Lance giggled, it warmed him a little more. He could listen to that laugh endlessly.

 "Oh, oh! And remember that time Iverson caught us sneaking out to get snacks and I told him I had a bad dream _and he fell for it_?" Lance's words didn't quite slur but Hunk's brain was a little too fuzzy to be sure. Either way, the quiet music of his words made Hunk's heart settle peacefully.

 His fingers twisted into Lance's in a continuous pretzel and a snort of laughter rose in his throat. "Dude, I have never been so scared in my life! Well, at least until we flew off into outer space. Or had a giant robot lion abduct us. Or whatever." Hunk's nose wrinkled and he squinted as he tried to puzzle past the sunny fog in his head. Being drunk relaxed him, took away the edges of anxiety that threatened to hurt him every time he thought about home and the Garrison, about days when he and Lance and Pidge were free to be the closest things to kids that he'd been in a while.

 A sliver of sadness snuck into his chest then but he let the warmth push it out and focused instead on how Lance's eyes sparkled. "I don't think those dry hard tack sandwiches and MRE's ever tasted so good as that night in my life," he chuckled. He could almost taste them, coughing on the so-dry-it-was-almost-dusty bread and squeezing pureed applesauce from tubes onto his tongue. He and Lance had made bets on who could eat the most applesauce and neither one of them got past a tube and a half. Those apples had seen better days, and the slightly bitter, slightly sweet mush just made them laugh harder. After all, they'd earned these snacks.

 Hunk smiled; words bloomed in his throat but he just needed to smile at Lance for a moment, as memories flooded over him, grinning at his best friend, the boy who'd always stood by him and stuck up for him even when Hunk was sure he would leave. It had been what felt like years since they used to stay up late when they weren't supposed to, and cuddle and talk about their dreams, just like they were now. Another pang caught hold of his heart and Hunk nestled a little closer.

 "I'm glad we're here. I'm glad that this happened to us, and that we didn't get separated," he murmured, a wave of emotion threatening to spill over through his eyes. Lance meant so much to him, in so many ways, and they'd grown and changed and loved each other through all of it. Hunk had never loved another human being more. Best friend just didn't even cut it.

 Maybe it was the alcohol, a weird mixture of old, fermenting space juice and the berries they'd found on their most recent expedition on a nearby planet, but Hunk's spinning head only felt grounded looking at Lance. The warmth soaking his skin like the sun back on earth simmered through him. He could only describe this feeling as happy, fingers in between Lance's, heart softly beating just a little faster than usual.

 "How about that time we snuck out and went to the beach," Hunk sighed, his smile reflected in his eyes, "and you fell asleep on my shoulder while we watched the sunset. We woke up because it was so hot, and you were red for three days! We almost missed breakfast. Iverson just about had our heads."

 Lance shook his head slightly, lashes half closed, before groaning, "I don't think I'll ever fully recover. That sunburn was so bad." He paused, his gaze roaming over Hunk's face, but Hunk couldn't quite figure out the expression on Lance's. Then his best friend added, "But I guess nothing will ever be as great as watching the ocean waves with my best friend at my side."

 Hunk hummed in response, then disentangled his hand to instead drape his arm over Lance's small frame. The clock read that too many vargas had past since the others had gone to bed, and Hunk was out of alcohol anyway. Fuzzy, safe, and warm, Hunk began to sink into sleepiness, loosely close with Lance. Here, he knew everything would be okay. After all, he'd made it through panic attacks and heartbreaks and bad test grades and losing his entire home planet to go try to defeat an entire alien army, all with Lance by his side. He would make it through tonight, and the next night. Just knowing Lance existed gave him power and strength, that no matter where they ended up, Hunk would love Lance forever, and Lance would love Hunk unconditionally.

 Even though sometimes he looked in the mirror and wanted to be sharper, more defined, less soft and less round. Even though sometimes his anxiety caused him to freeze up or talk too much and the words curled out of his mouth like smoke ready to light him on fire. Even though sometimes Hunk wanted to curl up, too, and not exist. Lance still stood by him, loved him, held him up like he was something precious, something appreciated and adored.

 That thought settled behind Hunk's tired eyelids and his big arms pulled Lance against him a little more tightly.

 "I love you, buddy," he mumbled, unable to hold his eyes open any longer.

 "I love you too, big guy," Lance responded, squirming, wiggling, before settling with his head tucked onto Hunk's chest.

 If Zarkon managed to shoot them out of the sky right now, Hunk would die happy.

  
  
  



End file.
